UNNAMED
by xXxSarah-SimmsxXx
Summary: Hey guys, this isn't a twilight story, it's just something I wrote about a girl and some supernatural beings. Let me know what you think and suggest some titles for me. Thanks xx


I knew she was there, stood behind me staring at me with an angry glare as my eyes stayed on the picture I was drawing... she thought I wasn't paying attention, and she was right. I didn't see the point of being in a math lesson when the world around me was falling to pieces. The monsters of our world didn't care if we had good marks in class or if we passed all our exams. They saw us, they killed us... it was seen to be an achievement if we lived to see our eighteenth birthday and well... I hadn't quite achieved that yet.

"Miss Lyca," the teacher snapped making me sit up slowly and turn my apathetic look towards her, "Have you been listening to a word of my lecture?"

"Nope," I replied simply making some of the other students laugh. Fools... they acted like everything was normal, was it normal for everyone in the world to have to be indoors their own home before sundown? I don't think so.

"May I ask why you haven't been listening to my lecture?" she asked, pretending to actually care. I just turned away from her and started drawing again, only she ripped my sketch book away from me and started flicking through the drawings. "Miss Lyca, I want to see you after class."

And with that, the bell rang and the other students rushed for the doors. I clenched my jaw and sat back in my seat my apathetic gaze locked on the aging woman stood in front of me. "Miss Lyca, you know as well as I do, that people would get the wrong impression if they found you drawing vampires." She started to explain, "May I ask why you are drawing them?"

I shrugged and stood up, taking my sketch book off her and walking out of the classroom, "Why always the same vampire, Miss Lyca?" she called again making me stop mid step, "Have you met him before?" I turned to her and shook my head before walking out of the room and heading out of the building.

"Great," I muttered as I looked at the sky. Winter was drawing in, which meant I had five minutes to get across town and into my house before the sun went down.

Pulling my backpack on both shoulders, I pulled my hood up and took off at a run... there was no chance I was getting home before it was dark.

I'd gotten as far as the park half way between the school and my house when the sun had finally set and the world around me had gone dark. The park... one of the worst places to be at night... wonderful.

Keeping my head down, and my ears open I hurried down the darkened path, hoping to god that I didn't bump into anyone or anything. Only, god hadn't ever really been on my side so it didn't take long before I heard footsteps behind me, getting closer. "Great," I muttered again as I picked up the pace, only, whoever/whatever it was had already reached me and a hand clamped down hard on my shoulder.

"Zanna?" a deep, yet soft, male voice asked curiously as I was spun around. My eyes locked with a set of red ones and my heart skipped a beat. It was him, whoever he was, the vampire I'd been drawing for practically my whole life.

"My name's Sarah," I stuttered slightly as I tried to pull away from him, he shook his head.

"Zanna," he corrected as he pulled me closer, his hand stroking my face. "Do you not remember me?"

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, but before he could answer, another set of footsteps approached us, faster than him and louder.

A god awful shriek filled the air as a female shouted, "Human!" making me panic and back up. I had a choice between the guy who seemed to be safe, as he thought he knew me, or the woman who wanted to eat me. "Alec, what are you doing with a human?"

He didn't answer, he only moved me so I was stood behind him, glaring furiously at the female. She let a sadistic smirk cross her face, "Again, Alec?" she teased, "You think you can keep this one as a pet? Did that work for your last lover?"

Lover? I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I blushed... this Zanna girl must have been his human lover. What had happened to her? Did I want to hang around to find out?

Deciding that they were too preoccupied with each other, I decided to slink away and try to make my way home. I'd gotten quite far away from them, so I figured that I'd be okay now... turning my head I could still see them arguing in the middle of the path so I kept walking, picking up my pace until I walked full pelt into something solid.

I let out a slight yelp as I hit the ground hard, my eyes shooting up and locking on a burley looking man who was smirking down at me. He wasn't a vampire, I knew that much, but he definitely wasn't human either. "What are you doing out here, little human?" he asked in a gruff voice as he pulled me to my feet. "Not safe at night, you should know that by now."

"I got out of class late," I muttered as I backed away from him, "Wh... what are you?"

"Me?" he smirked, "I'm a shape shifter. Let me take you home little one, I'll keep you safe."

I stepped back again as he reached for me, my head snapping around to see if the two vampires had noticed me missing yet. They weren't there anymore and I looked up at the shifter, "How do I know you won't kill me?" I asked weakly.

"If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it already," he replied before he started walking in the direction I had been going. After a moment's deliberation, I followed at a jog so that I could catch up to him.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously.

"Bane," he replied simply, looking down at me, "And yours child?"

"Sarah Lyca," I replied softly as I looked cautiously around me. "Why are you helping me, Mr Bane?"

"No Mr," he chuckled, "And shifters are different from the other nightwalkers. We don't wish to harm humans. We are the ones who protect those who are outside when the sun goes down."

I nodded in understanding as I walked next to him, we'd finally exited the park and the street lights made it easier for me to see what was going on around me. It actually surprised me how much the night world was like my own, the different creatures were just loitering around, chatting like the humans did, shops I'd never seen open, now had their doors open for customers and as I watched, a teenager went past on his skateboard, only to skid to a stop and spin around.

I jumped slightly, scooting closer to Bane as the boy's eyes locked on me, a smirk crossing his face, "Who's this, Bane?" he asked the shifter that was with me. I caught sight of his slightly elongated fangs and the wolf ears that were poking from the top of his chocolate hair.

"This is Sarah," Bane introduced me, "She got out of school late, and had a little run in with Alec and Marishka." The young shifter's smirk widened as he looked back at me.

"I'm Seth," he told me as he held his hand out to me, biting my lip, I gave a hesitant look up at Bane who nodded. Accepting his hand, I was shocked when Seth brought it up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. And once again, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed.

"I should really be getting home," I turned to Bane, "My foster parents will be getting worried."

"Of course," he nodded understandingly as he gestured me to start walking.

"It was nice meeting you, Seth," I smiled at the boy before walking away from him, not missing the wink he sent my way before turning to go back to his friends who were smirking at him.

"What happened to your real..." Bane started but my head whipped around as I heard something that didn't fit. He gave me a confused look as my eyes darted past the main street of people and back into the park. My gaze locked on a set of glowing red ones that were watching me carefully.

"Are all these people shifters?" I asked curiously as I looked at the people in the street.

"Yes," he nodded, "This side of town is our home. The other side of the park is vampires."

"So they're not allowed here?" I asked slowly.

"If they do, we fight," he replied, "What is wrong little one?"

"They're here," I told him simply as my eyes found the red ones again, only I could see a lot more of them this time.

The shifters around us stopped what they were doing as they finally caught the sound and scent of their enemies. Heads whipped around as the familiar Vampire from before stepped out of the shadows, his eyes locked on me. "Zanna," he called, holding a hand out to me but I just stepped closer to Bane making is eyes darken, "Your father is waiting for you child."

"I don't have a father," I snapped darkly, surprising even myself... what surprised me even more was that I didn't back away when he was suddenly in front of me.

"Your father is a Vampire," he growled at me, "And he has been looking for you for seventeen years."

"My father died before I was born," I growled back, realising my voice sounded more feral than before. My eyes shot to a large clock that told me it was almost midnight, almost my eighteenth birthday. "And if he didn't, he's never tried to contact me before so why should I care?"

Alec's hand shot forward to my throat but it never reached me as another hand clamped on his wrist and forced it away. Seth stepped in front of me, glaring darkly at the vampire in front of him. There aren't many girls that could say they've had a vampire and a shape shifter fight over them... as I watched the two Seth threw Alec halfway down the street.

"Bane, take her home," Seth shot at the older shifter, "Now!"

"Sir," Bane nodded before taking my arm and throwing me onto his back, running at a faster speed than humanly possible. Once he stopped, I realised that I was actually at my house making me stumble back in shock... they knew where I lived.

"Inside, please," he begged me as he rushed me to the door, which was thrown open by my foster father.

"Bane?" he snapped in shock, "What are you doing here? Sarah, why are you out? The sun is down!"

"How do you know each other?" I asked confused as I backed away from both men, throwing a look over my shoulder to where a hoard of figures, were approaching at a high speed. There was a crack of a loud bang as something hit the pavement, hard! I recognised it as Seth before he let out a loud, heart stopping snarl before practically exploding in clothes and fur before he was replaced by a wolf the size of a bear.

My eyes widened as he met Alec in mid air, letting out another earth shattering bang that sounded like boulders hitting each other. I couldn't get my head around what was happening, I'd heard of humans being hunted before, but if they'd gotten away the Vampires would just give up. "Who's Zanna?" I asked simply, turning to my foster parents who both swapped uncomfortable looks.

"You are," my foster mother replied after a moment, "Your real name is Zanna Lycanthrope. Fanged Wolf. Your father was a Vampire, your mother a shape shifter."

My jaw clenched as I turned back to the fight, they were fighting over me... they both wanted me to be one of them. "Who is my mother?" I asked quietly, "Where is she?" My eyes locked on Bane who bowed his head.

"Your mother is our Alpha," he explained, "She is the reason you have survived this long."

"And it doesn't take a genius to figure out my father rules the Vamps," I muttered before a loud gong sounded making my head snap around to the clock in the house. Midnight.

My eyes closed without my control and a pain that felt like fire suddenly surged through my veins making me let out a shriek as I collapsed on to all fours.

"_Our daughter cannot be touched until her eighteenth birthday," a beautiful woman with locks of gold snapped at a beautiful man with raven hair. "We agree?"_

"_Agreed," he snarled at her, "But on her eighteenth birthday, she chooses and the war begins."_

_The woman smirked, knowing that if their daughter were to be raised by humans, she would more likely choose the shifters in his future. "On her eighteenth birthday, after she has undergone her change." She nodded, "She will become the only hybrid ever to exist, and she will tilt the balance."_

My eyes snapped open and everything was a lot clearer, Alec and Seth were no longer fighting, instead they stood facing me. "Mistress," Alec smirked as he bowed low, I threw a harsh glare towards him making him take a hasty step back. I was still on my knees, my hands on the floor, and I gave Seth a wide eyed, worried look as he walked slowly towards me.

"What am I?" I asked weakly as he helped me to my feet.

"You're the future," he replied simply before he turned me towards the Vampires who were all giving me apprehensive looks. One of them however, had caught the scent of my foster parents and he had bolted for them.

A snarl ripped from my throat and I was there in a flash, my hand holding onto his throat, crushing his windpipe. "No one, touches my family," I told him in a deathly calm voice as my eyes darkened into a glare. He nodded quickly making me toss him back to the others. "You will all go back to your side of the park. And you will not return here... am I clear?"

They all nodded before rushing off, Alec stayed behind giving me a hopeless look. "Zanna..." he started forwards hopefully.

"Go," I snapped harshly making him stop still before turning and running off.


End file.
